


Unrequited

by Pernicious_Feb 14 2001-July 29 2018 RIP (Malicious_Intent)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, M/M, One Shot, Sad, Sad Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malicious_Intent/pseuds/Pernicious_Feb%2014%202001-July%2029%202018%20RIP
Summary: Glaz has feelings for Fuze. Unfortunately, Fuze doesn't feel the same way.





	Unrequited

The expression on Fuze's face made Glaz feel sick to his stomach, the young sniper staring up at the older man, searching those brown eyes for the answer he needed. The elder was unreadable, the silence nearly choking.

 

"Shuhrat, I'm sorry, I-"

 

"No."

 

The abrupt tone caused Glaz to flinch slightly, his very soul aching as Fuze took a step back away from him. "I'm sorry..." He murmured softly, fighting back the tears threatening to make an unwanted appearance, "I... I love you. I-"

 

Fuze shook his head, lips pressed together in a thin line, lips that Glaz had found himself desiring more often than he'd wish. "I don't."

 

The younger russian struggled to keep a hold on his emotions, his expression, but his hold was slipping. Never before had a refusal hurt so much, but never before had he cared so deeply for someone either. "You don't." It was more of a statement than a question, but again Fuze just shook his head. "No. I don't love you."

 

Glaz nodded slowly, mouth opening in an attempt to say something else, but he faltered on the words. He was at a loss. How was he supposed to respond to this? Say it was fine? Assure Fuze it was all good? Claim it was a joke? No... Fuze had begun to notice how he'd acted when he was around, he was the one to bring it up after all. There was no way he could pass his current predicament off as a joke. Still, the pain in his heart hurt more than any battle wound he'd ever endured. It felt like someone had reached into his chest and ripped his heart out, leaving him with a cold, gaping hole.

 

"I..." Again, Glaz found himself unable to get a grasp on what he wanted to say, the young man looking up into Fuze's brown eyes before giving off a bark of laughter. His fingers twitched at his sides as he turned and looked towards Kapkan and Tachanka. Both were glancing back and forth between them, Kapkan's eyebrows raised in a sort of amused fashion while Tachanka looked at Fuze with a sense of horror on his face.

 

Why couldn't Fuze have waited until they were alone? Why did he have to do it with the others there?

 

Glaz's lower lip trembled, the sniper sucking in a deep breath of air before attempting a weak smile. "Well... You definitely leave me... Well, at least there's no room for guessing." He laughed again, the sound almost pitiful. "Absolutely no chance for-"

 

"None." Fuze interrupted, motioning between them. "This? This isn't happening. Ever."

 

The older's tone was almost emotionless, void of any sense of feeling.

 

The pain in his chest only intensified, Glaz nodding as he ran his hands through his hair to keep them from noticeably trembling. "Yeah, I picked up on that."

 

With that said, the heartbroken man turned his back on his companions, silently departing from their room.

 

The moment the door shut, both Tachanka and Kapkan turned their attention onto Fuze, the other tensed up before slowly relaxing.

 

"That was cruel." Tachanka murmured, cheek pressed against his arms as he stared at the other operator from his bed. "Don't have to love him, but the way you went about it was just wrong."

 

Fuze shrugged a shoulder, eyes wandering back over to the door where their youngest companion had left. "Would've been crueler to just leave him hoping." He answered indifferently, Kapkan snorting. "You certainly let him chase you long enough..."

 

The two men stared at each other for several moments, though Fuze was the one to eventually look away, a smirk spreading over Kapkan's lips. "I never took you for the sort," he muttered under his breath, Tachanka sighing softly. "You should go and talk to him. Gently." He stated.

 

Fuze snorted. "He'll get over it." He answered, climbing up into his bunk without another word. Beneath him, eyes shut, Tachanka tried to block out the memory of Glaz's expression. If only Glaz had loved  _him_... Then neither of them would feel so alone among friends, yearning for someone they couldn't have.

 

If only.


End file.
